<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты любишь его by Schillernde_Junge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094129">Ты любишь его</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge'>Schillernde_Junge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Pining Derek, Romance, Неозвученные чувства, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Малия говорит с Дереком по поводу его чувств к Стайлзу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты любишь его</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618223">Ты любишь его</a> by Ririchiyo.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Перевод также опубликован на фб<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/9353803</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты любишь его, не так ли? — этот вопрос риторический. Он задан не без эмоций, но и не со злостью, обвинением или разочарованием. Без негативной окраски. Это просто замечание, констатация факта, переформулированная в вопрос. И это было настолько неожиданно для Дерека, что тот, не задумываясь, нажимает на тормоз, в шоке смотря на девушку, сидящую на соседнем кресле.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает он в недоумении. Он всё правильно понял. Он уверен в этом. Дерек не глухой, и у него нет трудностей с пониманием слов, он не витал в облаках, поэтому Дерек знает, что её вопрос — это именно то, что он услышал, но вот его мозг отказывается это понимать.<br/>Он медленно поворачивается к ней, и они некоторое время молчат, прежде чем Малия пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Ты любишь его, — повторяет она, но уже утверждая, и даже если Дерек и понял, что это не вопрос и что Малия знает на него ответ, отсутствие вопросительной интонации делает его более уверенным в этом, чем прежде.</p><p>Он нервно сглатывает.</p><p>— Может, мы не будем говорить о… — спрашивает он, качая головой. Конечно же, он знает, что она имеет ввиду, но он действительно не хочет об этом говорить.<br/>Стайлз счастлив с ней. Они — пара. И Дерек не должен испытывать к нему таких чувств, и разговор о них точно не поможет.</p><p>— У меня есть право знать, — она складывает руки на груди и пристально смотрит на него. Но Малия до сих пор не злится. И она действительно имеет на это право. На ответ, который она и так знает.<br/>И Дерек это понимает, но не может заставить себя признаться в чувствах.<br/>— Я не хочу… — начинает он, пожимая плечами.</p><p>Малия рядом с ним громко вздыхает и качает головой.</p><p>— Дерек, -– говорит она серьёзно и кладёт руку ему на плечо, — Я не сержусь.<br/>Нет? Почему нет? И если это не так, то почему она вообще об этом говорит? Для этого нет никаких оснований. Дерек никогда не будет вмешиваться в их отношения, и Малия знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в этом уверенной.</p><p>— Я просто хочу, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив, — продолжает она, и Дерек отворачивается. Он это знает. И это правильно — то, как она всегда смотрит на Стайлза. Они любят друг друга, это более чем очевидно, так о чем она беспокоится? Что Дерек встанет у них на пути? Он никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного.</p><p>— Стайлз любит меня, — произносит она через некоторое время, когда он сам ничего не говорит, и Дерек не может не нахмуриться. Опять же, у неё нет абсолютно никаких причин говорить это. Ведь очевидно же. Тот, кто этого не видел, должен был быть идиотом. Или слепым. А, может быть, всё вместе.<br/>Он слышит недовольный стон рядом с собой, и когда он снова поворачивается к Малии, та закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ты идиот, — говорит она, и на этот раз в её голосе присутствует нотка раздражения. Затем она качает головой. — С другой стороны, Стайлз тоже идиот.</p><p>Простите, что? Что это сейчас было? Какое отношение это имеет к разговору?</p><p>— А я думала, что ничего не понимаю в людях! — восклицает Малия и затем указывает на дорогу, прежде чем сказать ему, чтобы он отвёз её домой.</p><p>Пока они ехали, никто не произнёс ни слова за всю дорогу. Дерек погрузился в свои мысли, пытаясь вспомнить ту часть разговора, где он мог понять слова Малии не так, как она задумывала. Было ясно, что Малия не достигла того результата, которого ожидала, но Дерек и за всю жизнь не сможет понять, что же произошло не так. Наконец, они останавливаются у своих ворот — у ворот Малии, — и Дерек не ждёт, что та скажет ему хоть что-то, не после того, как она молчала почти целый час, но очевидно, что он неправ, потому что, открыв дверь, она снова поворачивается к нему.</p><p>— То, что я хотела сказать… — говорит она на этот раз абсолютно серьезно. И, возможно, даже дружелюбно по её меркам, — Я люблю Стайлза и хочу видеть его счастливым, — она уже говорила это, — и неважно с кем.</p><p>Да, потому что — подождите-ка минутку, что? Что она сказала? Дерек ведь не мог её правильно понять. Так ведь? Она не могла просто сказать, что…</p><p>— И в отличие от вас, я, очевидно, вижу, что ваши чувства взаимны, — да, да, она говорит это. Прямо сейчас. Подожди, что? Означает ли это, что… но…</p><p>Дерек слышит, как Малия тяжело вздыхает, и это отвлекает его от мыслей настолько, что он замечает, как она закатывает глаза и качает головой, прежде чем выскользнуть из машины.</p><p>— Он твой, — Малия произносит это так ясно, — но если ты сделаешь ему больно, я вырву тебе глотку, — она поворачивается к нему, и Дерек видит, как дёргаются уголки её губ, прежде чем она захлопывает дверь машины и отворачивается.</p><p>Дерек смотрит на неё, но он неподвижен, совершенно ошеломлён и не способен понять, что только что произошло. Он даже не может ей ничего ответить. Или даже попробовать ответить.</p><p>И тогда он слышит, только благодаря отличному слуху, слышит, как она тихо бормочет:<br/>— Вы бы так и плутали, если бы у вас не было меня, — наверняка она пробормотала это для себя, а не намеренно, что заставило его очнуться. Но, конечно, уже было слишком поздно для ответа. С другой стороны, это, наверно, и хорошо, потому что он в любом случае не знал, что ответить на такое заявление…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>